


Matched Sets

by BiteMeTechie (The_Injustice_Trinity)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Resurrection Man (DC Comics)
Genre: Bad Puns, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Injustice_Trinity/pseuds/BiteMeTechie
Summary: Two-Face has an affinity for things that come in twos, especially girls.





	Matched Sets

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Free For All Fic For All--or FFAFFA for short--over on tumblr, specifically the 2012 round. Please pretend it hasn’t taken me five years to get back to uploading these.
> 
> **Prompt** : Two-Face and two ladies.

It starts when Quiz and Query show up on his doorstep while the Riddler is in Arkham. They're capable henchwomen, and they need the work, but they split the second their usual boss is back on the street. When they come back again, he turns them away. Flighty he doesn't need.

* * *

The brand new Trigger Twins, Tina and Teryl, don't come cheap, but the original manuscript of Zane Grey's  _Twin Sombreros_ is part of a Wild West exhibition at the Gotham History Museum. It seems fitting.

Turns out they're trigger happy. Several museum artifacts worth more than their miserable lives have bulletholes in them by the end of things.

The partnership doesn't last.

* * *

Two-Face has a grudge against Nightwing. Double Dare have a grudge against Nightwing. The team-up seems as natural as the sun coming up.

They spend the entire fight flirting with the vigilante, backflipping and somersaulting around him, and making it impossible to get a clean shot.

They part ways less amicably than both parties would like, but as amicably as can be expected.

* * *

The Body Doubles have no interest in working for or with him. They pick him up in a bar because they think he's cute and take him on a joyride across the city that takes them from uptown to downtown to the waterfront to the smoking hole where the Gotham Guns and Ammo Show used to be.

Then they take him to their hotel.

The next morning, he wakes to find a bundle of inactive explosives tied with black and white ribbon on the bedside table and a note that reads,  _We think you're dynamite!—B &C._

He's sore, spent and has a hangover. Bonnie and Carmen are gone, and so is his wallet.

Two-Face swears off twosomes for awhile.


End file.
